


Le criminel n'est jamais bien loin

by crazyMissdream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyMissdream/pseuds/crazyMissdream
Summary: Il a encore frappé ! Mais cette fois, Terezi ne laisserait pas le coupable s'en tirer aussi facilement ! Crackship





	Le criminel n'est jamais bien loin

Sur la scène de crime se trouvait le tissu verdâtre d’une peluche à moitié recousue dont s’échappaient encore quelques moutons de ouate, une image somme toute banale me direz vous, un inspecteur respectable se doit d’avoir reçu ne serait-ce qu’une blessure lors de sa majestueuse carrière. Hélas le cas dont ce dernier se chargeait n’était pas aussi commun et nécessitait cette fois l’expertise d’une âme plus éclairée.

L’inspectrice Terezi s’approcha du cadavre avec une rare assurance digne de ces personnages de film qu’elle aimait à regarder. Un liquide rougeâtre s’échappait du corps à terre, et c’est comme par reflexe qu’elle se penchât pour en lécher une partie. La mine de dégout qu’elle exprima aussitôt témoignât qu’il ne s’agissait surement pas de sauce Grub, on avait bien là un cas d’assassinat.

La jeune troll se tourna en direction de son témoin, un Carapacien la surplombant de plusieurs centimètres et qui s’emblait d’un calme à toute épreuve.

« Vous dites donc avoir vu le coupable de ce crime ? »

L’homme lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui répondre sur un ton bien peu sérieux.

« Oh oui je l’ai vu, je le connais même très bien ! »

Dissimulé derrière son dos se trouvait un poignard fraichement imbibé, unique preuve de l’acte qu’il venait de commettre.  
L’enquêtrice quant à elle s’approcha de lui d’un pas lent, une expression bien suspicieuse sur le visage.

« Oh, et qui est-ce ?  
-Devinez donc.  
-Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

D’un coup sec, elle attrapa le bras de l’homme qui lui faisait face, dévoilant l’arme du crime et s’en emparant bien vite. Comme par reflexe, Slick utilisa son bras disponible pour attirer la troll vers lui, lui faisant quitter le sol de quelques centimètres.  
Cette dernière le fixa sans peur, le visage à quelques mètres du sien.

« Je t’avais dit d’utiliser de la sauce Grub.  
-Tu sais très bien que je n’aime pas ça. »

Et doucement il l’embrassa.  
Cette nuit le meurtrier serait jugé, et aucun des deux amants n’auraient l’idée de s’en priver.


End file.
